Often improved adhesion of polymeric materials to alkaline earth metal carbonates is necessary or desired, especially when the alkaline earth metal carbonate surfaces are coated with polymeric substances which are in contact with sulfur dioxide.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to improve the adhesion of polymeric substances to alkaline earth metal substrates. Another object of the present invention is to promote adhesion of polymeric substances containing organic groups to surfaces of alkaline earth metal carbonates. Still another object of the present invention is to promote the adhesion of polymeric substances to surfaces of alkaline earth metal carbonates with substances having a low toxicity. A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for improving the adhesion of polymeric substances to alkaline earth metal carbonates which are in contact with sulfur dioxide.